Two Steps Behind
by I.LOVE.LOVE.LOVE.YOU
Summary: AU-No matter where I go, he was always two steps behind me... OMG! a stalker! GrayZa and NaLu. Dedicated to Rosie the Rocker...
1. Chapter 1: My Stalker

**TWO STEPS BEHIND**

**Summary:**No matter where I go, he was always two steps behind me... OMG! a stalker?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

**A/N: This chapter is written from Erza's point of view.**

**EDIT:** I changed the title and summary... I remember writing this 2 am, and was very sleepy, I couldn't think of a decent title and summary.**  
**

This story is for **Rosie the Rocker**! Thanks for being my first friend here in Fanfiction, I love you! I know I haven't replied to your messages, because I thought I replied already... Lol... I hope you'll like this! I did my best to compose this one...

Please support and review, i appreciate them much!

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

"GrayLu! GrayLu! GrayLu!"

The whole class kept on saying as they were teasing the two, Gray and Lucy. Who would have thought they would actually be together? Not actually together, just being teased together. For what the class knows, they are the complete opposite. In attitude, in looks, and even in grades. Gray is average, slash that, too average for Lucy. Lucy is beautiful and very kind. She would never be mad at someone, unless it is me or Natsu, oh wait, Natsu only. Who the hell would have the guts to confront me saying, "Hey, I hate you!", you might have just done suicide, that would have been much better. Going back, Lucy is not the type to fall for Gray. Well maybe at first… but that's not the point. It's not that Gray doesn't have a good side at all. He's loyal, tall, uhm, what more? Knows how to play basketball, and uh, yeah, he's rich. But I'm not into these guys, neither is Lucy. Right now, the whole class is teasing them, even Mira and Cana, why not join in the fun? I shouted at the top of my voice, the whole class looked at me, "GrayLu!" I looked at Lucy, and she's very teary eyed. It's like any minute, her tears would fall. Oh no, I feel bad. But it's too late to regret so, "GrayLu! GrayLu!". I turned to look at Gray, he looked very mad at me. I turned back, then faced him, with a "Wanna die?" expression in my face with a clenched fist, then raised an eyebrow. He turned back and still, he looked annoyed. Hey, what did I do? I just shouted "GrayLu" just like what the others did! Ahh, oh yeah, now that I remember it, I am THE MASTERMIND.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: My Stalker**_

You wanna know a secret? Ok… ok…

But first of all, I want to clarify something, this story is about me, not GrayLu. It's not like I'm jealous, well, maybe I am, but that's not the point. Well, Gray is mine only. Erza's property! It's hard to find someone to be your stalker right? Well, he's MY stalker. And I just threw away my loyal stalker to my best friend.

So what is it that made me do that? Well, he's irritating, stupid and ugly… in my eyes. I know Gray's fan girls would sue me for this. He's weird, he thinks he's cool, he thinks he's handsome, he thinks he's perfect! I know he's stupid, but at least, _he thinks_. He teases, stalks, and strips A LOT. Really, A LOT. He's forgetful, good thing he still remembers his name, and really unreliable. Oh yeah, he even claimed to be a magician! How stupid can he get? And to summarize all my descriptions of him, he IS A STALKER.

NO, he's not the type of stalker who would rape me if I'm alone, who would threaten to kill the boys I'm close with, or who would always give something to me, no freaking way, that cheapskate? I have my own definition of a stalker you watch in a horror movie.

But there are things that made me regret throwing him away.

Like when he carries my bag for me, he buys food for me, he walks me home and he cares for me.

Well, let me clear this, I don't like OR love him. Not a chance. He will just remain a stalker and a friend to me. And there's just some things that prevents me from liking him. things I don't want to about right now.

So let's start the story now.

It was the first day of classes in my 4th year life in Fairy Academy. I woke up early and went to school at 6:45 am. I am always the first student to come to school. It was so early and no one but me was at school at that time.

'What's taking Lucy so long?'

I got bored and took out my Rave Master manga. I always bring an extra bag for my mangas, all 35 volumes. I know, I'm addicted to Rave Master. I took out the first volume, then started reading it.

'It's already 7! Nobody's still should be here by this time! Class starts at 9!'

7:01… "_Yawn… I'm starving…"_ 'Yeah me too Haru… I'm also starving!'

7:02… _"I caught a fish…" "A fish?" '_This fish thing's making me hungry!'

7:05… _"It's been ten years hasn't it?" "Ten years?" '_Yeah, ten years since people last came here at school.'

7:15… _"Long time no see…" '_Good thing for Shiba, he has people to talk to.'

7:20… _"Do you know what happened 50 years ago?" '_Yeah, I wasn't yet born by that time. That's what happened.'

**A/N:** The sentences that are italicized in this part were lines from Rave Master Volume 1 Chapter 1. To those who are confused, she is reading the lines.

7:30…

Well, to my surprise, someone entered the room, and it wasn't Lucy. He sat beside me and took out a book, more likely a manga.

"Yo, what ya reading?" he asked. Tss. It was just Gray.

"Can't you tell by the cover, Rave Master!" I replied and showed him the cover.

"What? Rave Master?" he asked. He looked shocked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied without getting my eyes off of the book.

"I really like that manga! I searched every rack every week for that manga! Too bad, I can't find any. They always tell me they have no stocks left cause a customer bought all volumes." He said and continues reading. *cough *cough… is he pertaining to someone?

"Oh that's bad. You also like Rave Master?" I stated. Here goes me again having late reaction and being emotionless. That feeling, that feeling when you actually found someone in your class who likes to read the same manga you read… it's awkward.

"Yeah, I only watched the anime and it wasn't completed. It was a waste. They should have finished it. It was great." He said.

"Hey you should read the manga! And oh yeah, it's also my favorite!"

"I told you, I can't find the manga! REMEMBER?"

"I can lend to you, stupid." I said and showed him my vast collection.

"Wow, you have all volumes! You're great Erza!" Erza?

"Erza…-san."

"Ah right… Erza-san." He said. I gave him a fake smile then looked at manga he's reading.

"Hey, isn't that Code: Breaker?" I asked. Obviously it is, seeing Ogami and Sakura on the cover, what else would that be?

"Yeah, you know it too?" Obviously, I know it.

"An eye for an eye…" I said.

"A tooth for a tooth…" he added.

"And evil for evil…" We both said then laughed.

It's the first time Gray and I talked like this. I never knew he is an otaku. Though we were classmates since 4th Grade, we were never close, we talk but not like this.

'Oh many people is here already, didn't notice it.'

"Erza!" Lucy greeted me w/ smile on her face. Wow, she changed her hair style.

"Lucy! Been a long time! You changed your hair style, looks good on you." I said and smiled. Before she usually ties her hair, now she let her hair down.

"Ah, thank you. Uhm, I saw you talking to Gray earlier, you two close?" she asked.

"Uhm, not that much… why?"

"Its just that… keep this a secret okay? Gray is on my 'guys you want to be your boyfriend list'." She replied. Boyfriend? Haha. Too funny, too funny. If only she knew.

"Ah, Gray? That's unique."

"Why, what's wrong, he's handsome and all, what's wrong with him?"she asked. Might as well not tell her.

"Nothing, I heard he's also gonna be in section 2, so you'll be classmates. You'll have a chance to meet him." I said and laughed.

"There's something fishy in what you're saying. Oh well, since our topics about boyfriend list, I just met someone who's really perfect. My friends from other schools told me about him." she said and starts searching for something in her bag. Friends from other schools? That's so rare of Lucy.

"Ah I found it! Look at him, he's handsome, isn't he? He's Jellal Fernandez!" she said w/ a smile on her face. Jellal? I took the picture from her and scanned it. Its really Jellal! Just where is he now?

"Lucy, from what school is this Jellal?" I asked.

"Ah. Eh. Paradise academy, why? What's wrong? You like him too? As expected! Even Erza likes him! He's the campus heartthrob there! He's also intelligent!" she said.

"Eh, no, its just that the uniform's familiar." I lied.

"It's okay Erza! You can tell me who you like. It will be a secret between you and I!"

After our conversation, we proceeded to the assembly at the court where all of us will gather.

Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Erza Scarlet, 17 years old, born here in Fiore. I'm a 4th year High School student at Fairy Academy. Many accidents happened in my life, so now I live alone in my apartment. I work part time tutor at a cram school. I'm addicted to anime especially Rave Master. I'd rather be interested with anime characters than real guys. As much as possible I don't want to get involved with anybody, Lucy is an exception.

Lucy Heartfillia is my best friend. 15 years old, also a 4th year student. She's the daughter of one of the most powerful in Fiore, Jude Heartfillia. Wonder why she studies in a public school? Well, she ran away from home to be a writer. She writes stories as her part time job. She transferred here last year.

Then, I was searching for vacant seats, lucky me, found some. As we were about to seat, someone sat beside me, Gray. Someone also sat beside Lucy, Natsu. Nice timing, Lucy and I kinda feel awkward talking to each other -.-

Okay, I'll just listen to the announcements. All they were talking about were about the facilities, the teachers, and every stuffs they talked about for the 7 years I spent here studying...

Then, after a few hours, its already breaktime. Lucy and I fall in line to buy food.

"I'll treat you today Erza! The publishers really loved my work so I've got extras!" Lucy told me.

"Really? That's great! But I'm sorry I have to decline your offer. You worked hard for your money, you should be the one to benefit from it." I replied.

"Geez, Erza... You never change." she said.

*sniff, sniff

Hey, I think I smelled that perfume before, when was that again? I looked back and followed the scent of the perfume. It led to a certain man right behind me. Then again, it was Gray. Now I begin to feel awkward with him around.

Breaktime's finished, time to return to our classrooms. We returned to the classroom, Lucy went in first and greeted our classmates. I stopped cause again, I felt the same awkward feeling. Right behind me was again no other than Mr. Gray Fullbuster. Something's really fishy here.

"Excuse me? Are you even in the right classroom?" I asked him.

"What? Have you forgotten? I'm in this class! We were just talking earlier! We've been classmate for 6 years yet you totally forgot that were classmates!" he answered. He looks pretty mad. He's got a point there. How could I forget him?

"I'm sorry, Gray. Just punch me, if you like so." This is the only way I think he can forgive me. I'm a disgrace as a classmate.

"No way I'd hit the girl!" he replied and we both took our seats. Then again, he sat beside me. Is it just me, or is he following me? This Gray! Its really really awkward.

After classes, Lucy approached me and she asked me to walk her home. Lucy's apartment is just a few houses away from mine so, I stop by her apartment and have a cup of tea and chat. Its already late so I went back home. Good thing there are no signs of someone following me. What's wrong with me? More importantly, what's wrong with him?

The next day, I felt the same awkward feeling wherever I go. Just what's this? Is he following Lucy or me?

And the next day...

And the next day...

And the next day...

I feel kinda awkward doing things if someone's always looking at me. If I make a mistake, _he'll know_. Every bite of my food, he always look at me, I always end up saying I'm in no mood to eat. When in reality, I'm super hungry! Argh.

"Hey Lucy, don't you think someone's following us?" I said. She looked around before answering.

"Uh, no."

"No, not now! I can really feel it, its been a week already!"

"Maybe he likes you." she said.

"Huh?"

"Maybe he has a crush on you, I mean, who wouldn't be attracted to you?"

"Lucy?"

"What?"

"Shut up!" That shut her up.

God, its irritating already! He doesn't know when to stop. I think guys like him should be confronted face to face. Its dismissal time but I still need to clean our classroom, its a duty of the class president. So basically there's only me, Lucy and _Gray_. Lucy and I were cleaning, while Gray was so busy reading the manga I lent him.

"Hey Gray, why don't you help us?" Lucy said to Gray which I think he didn't hear.

"Oi Gray!" I shouted at him. He stopped reading.

"Ah, what Erza...-san?" he replied quickly.

"Help in cleaning the classroom, you sloth!"

"Yes, yes, ma'am. No need to shout." he replied. He took the mop, and started mopping the floor. Lucy finished cleaning the windows so I let her leave.

"Okay, Lucy, you can leave now."

"Ah, okay, I'll just wait for you outside, okay?" she said then left.

"Hey, Erza...-san, I couldn't help but notice, your shoes, aren't those the ones you used last year?" he said. My shoes? Are my shoes that noticeable?

"Huh? What do you mean last year? Were not even classmates last year! How come you know my shoes?" I said.

"Yeah were not, but, I often visit your classroom last year." he said. Visit? I never saw him visit our class, or could it be?

"I knew it! You are following me!" I said.

"Wwhat?" he said.

"Admit it! You're stalking me! Ever since the first day of classes!"

"Huh?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"You're my stalker, aren't you?"

* * *

_**To be continued.**_

**A/N: **Sorry for the wrong grammar. I mean I'm not perfect to know all the words right? Please Review!

I hope you liked it, Rosie!


	2. Chapter 2: Gray is my Stalker

Sorry for the late update. I AM DEFINITELY SORRY...

* * *

Chapter 2: Gray is my Stalker

"You're my stalker, aren't you?" I asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STALKER?!" he replied. Acting as if you're innocent! You can't fool me!

"Well, what else can I call it, maybe… tracking?! Following?! Yeah, following, that is a good word. But I like 'stalking' more."

"Oh why the hell will I stalk YOU?! As in YOU?!" he replied.

"Why the hell are you emphasizing the word 'you'?! Are you trying to say something?!"

"Yeah! I mean NO! Just when did I stalk you?!" he replied.

"Hmmm, let me think, ohhhhhh! Too bad I can't remember any of them since you stalk me most of the time!"

"Just name one!"

"Hmmmm… The first day of school, when we were about to seat, you sat beside me!"

"What could I do?! There were no vacant seats left!"

"You could've sat beside Lucy!"

"Well that's because my friend, Natsu, sat beside her already, I've got no choice but to seat beside YOU!"

"Stop with that YOU thingy, it's irritating. Oh here's another one, when we were falling in line, you fall in line after me!"

"God, just where do you expect me to fall in line, before you? You'd kill me if I do that!"

"Okay, next one, when we were entering the classroom, you were right behind me!"

"Geez! Can we just stop?! It seems like you don't know the meaning of the word 'coincidence'. And besides, didn't I explain that before?! I'm going home…" he said and was about to leave. I can't just let him humiliate me right? I'm not letting him go until I win!

"Wait! Stop! Remember when we first met this year, you were reading the same book I read, Rave Master…"

"Many people like Rave Master! I liked it before you did!" he replied. I got him!

"You said you liked it way before I did, that means you know when I started liking it! You're really stalking me!"

"Okay, okay you got me there! But why would I stalk you?!"

"That's a certain reason I don't know about."

"Hey, I'm not really stalking you! It just so happened that we walk on the same road at the same time. It's not stalking!"

"Okay… I said what I wanted to say, but there's one thing that really bothers me, it's not that important but… You said that you visit our classroom last year, I don't really remember you…"

"How could you be like that?! Mira is your friend and he hasn't talked to you about me?!"

"Mira?! Ahhh, oh yeah, now I remember, you were Mira's-" I stopped when he covered my mouth.

"Sssshhhh! Don't say a word about that! That was supposed to be a secret!" he quietly said.

"Actually, all of Mira's friends know about that. Haha. I really forgot about you. Sorry." I said and went out.

"See you later. _Stalker_." I said and saw Lucy and Natsu outside the door.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" I asked.

"Ah, no, none! Have fun talking to each other. We're going now." Lucy replied and grabbed Natsu.

"WHAAAT? LUCY AND NATSU ARE HERE?! They must have heard what we talked about!" Gray said to me. That would be bad. Gray and Mira's secret would be exposed.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I can't believe it, Erza and Gray, together? Now I understand why Erza said something about him before. That's why she doesn't want me liking Gray. Because, they're actually _dating_.

Now you might be asking why am I with Natsu, this is what happened…

_*Flashback*_

"Okay, Lucy, you can leave now." Erza said to me.

"Ah, okay, I'll just wait for you outside, okay?" I said and left.

Outside the school, I saw Natsu in the gate, waiting for someone.

"Hey! Natsu!" I said to him.

"Yo, Lucy." He replied.

"You waiting for someone?" I asked.

"Yeah, Gray is so slow. What's taking him so long?" he asked.

"Oh, he's cleaning, with _Erza_." I replied.

"AH, so that's why! Good thing Erza's not my classmate, if she would be, I'll be in Gray's shoes right now!" Yeah, Natsu, that would be good, Gray will be the one who's waiting for you, then we would be together. Kyaa~

"That's bad, Natsu, I'll tell her about what you just said." I said.

"Don't! I'll kill you after Erza kills me!" he said. Before, I don't believe the rumors that even guys are afraid of Erza, but right now, I believe it's true.

And then… we waited there for about how many minutes. Natsu and I weren't even talking with each other. This is so awkward.

"Hey, Lucy! Let's go check them! Who knows what they're doing by this hour! It's already 6! I swear they could have made 3 babies right now!" he said. What does he mean babies?!

"Yeah, Erza might think I already left her." I said.

"She could kill you!" he replied. Again, what does he mean kill?!

We went upstairs to see what's going and we saw the two of them talking very serious.

"_You said you liked me…" Erza said from inside._ Am I hearing it wrong?!

"_Okay, okay…" Gray replied._ Just what is going on?!

"This is a situation where two lovers fight." Natsu said.

"What do you mean lovers?! Erza? Gray?" I asked.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious, they are fighting!" he replied. Yeah the atmosphere around them reveals it!

"But, Erza never said anything about her relationship with Gray!" I replied.

"_Okay… I said what I wanted to say, but there's one thing I want to say that's important…"_ I don't really understand where this is going!

"_How could you be like that?! I'm your boyfriend and…" _Wow, Natsu is right.

"I guess the situation is like this…

Erza: There's one thing I really want to say…

Gray: What?

Erza: I'm pregnant. And you're the father.

Gray: I'm just your boyfriend and I can't be the father! Sorry Erza.

…So that's how I think it is." Natsu said. I'm really, really getting freaked out with Natsu.

"Stop! Just stop! Erza's not like that!" I replied.

"_See you later…" Erza said and _went out.

Natsu! You're so noisy that I didn't notice Erza!

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" she asked. OMG, I'm not ready yet!

"Ah, no, none! Have fun talking to each other. We're going now." I replied and grabbed Natsu.

"WHAAAT? LUCY AND NATSU ARE HERE?! They must have heard what we talked about!" Gray said to Erza.

*End of flashback*

So that's how I ended up together with Natsu.

"Erza, that's bad for your reputation." Natsu said to her. Natsu! Stop!

"What are you talking about?!" Erza asked Natsu.

"Hey! You heard something didn't you?!" Gray asked me.

"No-o-o-ne!" I replied.

"Erza! I've got something to ask you, in private!" I bravely said to Erza.

"What is it, Lucy?" Erza asked me.

"Oh yeah, Gray, me too!" Natsu said to Gray.

Erza and I went inside the CR.

"Erza, is it true?" I asked her.

"What?" She replied.

"Are you really…" How should I say it?

"What?!"

"Are you really…" Just how?!

"What is it?!"

"Are you really going out with Gray?" there, I finally said it.

"WHAT?!" she asked, more likely, she shouted.

"Cause you two were… you know… talking to each other…"

"Oh wow, were talking to each other right now, were going out… What on earth are you talking about?"

"Cause… it looked like you were fighting earlier!"

"Oh wow, Natsu and I fought before, we were going out… Just what the hell is it you wanted to say?!"

Then, I explained everything that Natsu was saying to Erza.

"What?! You thought we were going out? And that I was pregnant?! Where did that came from?!" she said.

"Natsu came up with it."

"Lucy, I keep telling you, you should know who you should believe in!"

"But… But…"

"Were not going out, okay? Do you remember what I told you before, the one following us? It was Gray. I decided to talk to him about that matter. That's what happened."

"But I heard some words like… _Liked, Important _and _Boyfriend_!"

"You came up with a story like that just because of those words?! You really are a writer."

"Sorry about the misunderstanding. It's our fault for jumping into conclusions."

"It's okay… Let's go… It's getting late already." She said and left.

I wonder if I should be happy about it, or what? But I feel like I lost all my respect to Gray. I don't know why.

_**Erza's POV**_

I can't believe these two. Coming up with a story like that just because of 2-3 words. They could be great writers. Enough of that. As we were about to go, Gray and Natsu came to us running.

"Erza!" Gray said.

"Lucy!" Natsu said.

"Oi, what are you still doing here?!" I asked them.

"We'll walk you home." Natsu replied.

"Erza, I'll carry your bag for you." Gray said.

"What is this? Is this another way of stalking?"

"We can just put it like that." He said and winked at me. That earned him a slap in the face, using my bag.

"Until Lucy's house only. Who knows what you'll do to me if were alone." I said.

"Yosh! Were ready to go! Lucy! Lift my bag for me!" Natsu said and gave Lucy his bag.

"Me? Why me? You should be the one carrying my bag!" Lucy complained.

"Erza gets her bag lifted by Gray, but no one wants to lift my bag…" Lucy mumbled.

I took the bags she's lifting and said, "I don't want girls to get worked up."

"Thank you Erza. You're so cool." She said and smiled.

"No problem, hey stalker! Lift these bags!" I ordered Gray and handed out the bags to him.

"What's this?!" he yelled.

"You said that lifting bags is also part of your stalking, so lift these too! You're the one who volunteered!" I said to him confidently. He looked annoyed yet he still took the bags. In the end, he gets to lift all bags. Lucy, Natsu and I laughed.

"You lift yours!" Gray said to Natsu and pushed his bag to him. Natsu cleared his throat and imitates Lucy. "Erza gets her bag lifted by Gray, but no one wants to lift mine…"

Gray and I laughed, but Lucy was annoyed and kicked Natsu.

"Why would I? Lift your own bag squinty!"

"Don't butt in when the person's not even talking to you, droopy-eyed bastard!"

"Really? Then who the hell were you talking to?"

"Erz-"

"Oh, you were talking to me? Sorry, I didn't know…" I said, teasing Natsu.

"Er-erza-chan?" Natsu said to me.

"Ahaha, he's talking to himself!" Gray said. Natsu punched him, and vice versa.

"Shut up, you two!" I said.

"Hey let's go!" Lucy said. I dragged the two boys fighting.

We went to Lucy's house first and had a tea for a while. Natsu went out before us. Gray and I walked outside.

"Hey, where is your house?" I asked to Gray.

"Oh, it's on the other town." Gray replied. Other town? Is he serious? It's already 7:00 pm and he's living on the other town? What time will he return home?

"I'll walk you home if you want." I said to him.

"No, it's okay. You can go home now… You don't want me to walk you home right?" he replied.

"If you want, you can come." I said.

"No, it's really okay. My mom must be looking for me right now. I didn't catch up with the bus." He said.

"Okay."

"Erza…"

"What?"

"Take care."

"Oh, Take care." I replied and we parted ways.

* * *

The next day…

"Students, please proceed to the covered court right now. Again, students, please proceed to the covered court right now. Thank you." said the announcer through the microphone.

Just what are they going to say? If they want to say something, can't they just announce it through the microphone?

"Hey Lucy, let's go." I said to Lucy.

"Oh okay."

We went to the court and saw Gray and Natsu together. We sat beside them. It feels like, were the one stalking now.

"Hey Erza, you walked home safely?" Gray asked.

"Oh yeah, how about you?" I asked.

"Yeah, just received a few sermons." He replied.

"Really? Next time, you should come home early!" I said.

"Yes, yes, second mom!" he said. Second mom?

"What did you say?!"

"None…"

"Lucy, I had a good time at your house!" Natsu said to Lucy.

"Really? Next time, we should come to Erza's house!" Lucy replied.

"That's a bad idea, Lucy." I said.

"This is a sudden announcement, we have a new teacher. I mean we have a former teacher who is going to teach here again." said the teacher. Who could that be?

"He left here 2 years ago because he had a heart attack and has now returned." Could it be?

"Let's now welcome… Mr. Makarov!" the teacher and Mr. Makarov took the microphone. Thought so!

"Hey, Master's back." I said to Gray who is currently sleeping.

"Huh what? Master?" he replied.

"Hey Natsu! Master's back!" I said to Natsu, who is also sleeping.

"What? Master?!"

"Master! It's me! Natsu!" Natsu stood up and yelled.

"Ahaha, Natsu you never change boy! How are my kids here?!" Master said to us over the microphone. We all shouted. Some cried. Some laughed. Some were confused.

"Erza, who's Master?" Lucy asked. Oh yeah. She was not here when Master was still our teacher.

"He's our coach!" I replied.

"Coach?"

"Yeah!"

"And as I return, I really want to pay back for the year I wasn't able to teach, I came back with more techniques and strategies to win over our games!" he said.

"Games?" Lucy asked.

"Now, this year will be Fairy Tail's comeback season!" he said.

"Fairy Tail?"

* * *

_**To be continued.**_

**A/N: **Sorry for the wrong grammar. I mean I'm not perfect to know all the words right? Please Review!

So... what do you think about it?


	3. Chapter 3: Never Mess with a Girl

**A/N:** Hello! It's me, . .YOU... It's been a while :)_  
_

I'm really sorry for the supeeeerrr late update... _(I doubt I'm even talking to anyone...)_

But, anyways... I just want you to know that I'm not giving up this story...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FT.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Never Mess with a Girl**_

"Listen, Lucy, give up that Liter-Ritel-Ture Club already!" Natsu said and pouted at me.

Somehow, this day, Natsu kept on nagging me about this subject.

"I told you I won't! I love writing! No way I'd just give up my club just so I could join that basketball club of yours!" I replied.

"Lucy, come on! You're no fun! And it's Fairy Tail, by the way."

"Natsu, let her choose what club she wants. Besides, she'll come running to our club later on, you'll see…" Gray said with a reassuring tone.

"Excuse me?! Why would I join a basketball club?! I'm a girl, okay?!"

"I'm going for basketball club too." Erza said and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Erza, you too? Why does everyone go to that club?! But that doesn't really matter… I still have Levy-chan with me."

"Oh, which reminds me, Levy is going for that club too." She replied.

"WHAT?! FOR REAL?!"

"Yeah… that's why Natsu here wants you to join us. Most seniors are going for that club anyways. We were worried you won't have anyone in your club."

"EHHH?!"

"That's why I keep telling you to switch clubs already!" Natsu pouted again.

"But I don't play basketball… what will I do there?" I asked.

"You'll be part of the cheerleading team." Erza stated.

"Erza… don't tell me… you're a cheerleader too?!" I imagined Erza doing the cheer dance poses. Okay, that's weird. Especially, with that personality of hers.

"Of course not! I play basketball too." She replied with an annoyed look on her face.

"Y-you?! But you're a girl!"

"Doesn't matter… We're not sexists or something…" she replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Eh?! Your club is weird!"

I seriously don't want to switch clubs… but, if I don't have anyone, I guess I have no choice.

"Lucy! Come on! Join us!" Natsu started nagging me again.

"Natsu, I told you let her decide. It's her loss." And with that look on his face, it's like he's saying 'Come on, join or die!'

As the four of us continue talking about this, we really haven't noticed our teacher, red out of rage, glaring at us.

"Fullbuster! Heartfillia! Scarlet… Go back to your seats!" the teacher ordered. No choice but to follow. I could see Gray cursing him, and Erza reluctantly obeying him.

"And you! Dragneel! Aren't you from next doors?! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh yeah…" Natsu said and walked up to the door.

"Hey Lucy, let's just talk about this later!" Natsu continued and walked out of our room quickly before our teacher could throw an eraser at him.

"*sigh* As I was saying…"

*Bell rings*

"WHOO! BREAK TIME!" The students gladly shouted. Some students stretched, some yawned, and some… just woke up. Typical school days. I swear I heard our teacher mutter 'As I was saying' with a gloomy aura around him.

"Erza!" a girl with her hair colored white, called from outside.

"Mira." Erza replied.

"Good news! Laxus is back!" Mira gladly said.

"Oh really? Is he your classmate now?"

"Ah no… he stopped a year ago, right? So he's a 3rd year now."

"Oh."

"But still! We can see him again! I'm so happy!"

"Really? Laxus is back?!" Gray asked, butting in their conversation.

Mira, right after seeing him, fled away from the scene quickly.

"S-she… must hate me, huh?" Gray sweat dropped.

"Obviously." Erza replied and tapped Gray's back.

* * *

*Club meeting

"Whohoah! Lucy really came to this club after all!" Natsu gladly greeted me as I entered the gym. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"See… I told you she'll come." Gray said as if he was almighty or something just cause he was able to predict I would come.

"Hey Lucy!" Erza patted me from behind.

"Hehe…" was all I could reply.

I scanned the whole place. Most of us are seniors, you'll rarely see other year levels. I wonder what brings all of them here.

"Yo, everyone." A short man entered the gym. Just those words made all stop what they are doing.

"Master!" they gathered around him and group hugged.

"Come on, stop, you're flattering me."

"We've missed you!"

"So now, return to your seats, I will discuss something with you."

They all took a seat. So this man is the one bringing them all together.

"I'm really sorry everyone… because of me, we're back to square one…

"But, what's important is that we're still together, and we'll get through all the obstacles as long as we're complete…" he stopped when someone suddenly barged in inside the gym. All suddenly quieted down.

"Gramps…" the blonde man said.

"LAAXXUUUS!" Mira was the first to jump and greet him. She hugged him tightly.

"We've missed you…" she continued.

"M-mira…"

"Glad to have you back, Laxus…" Erza moved closer to them.

"Erza."

If you look closely at the three of them, they share a great friendship.

After that, everyone started welcoming him.

"*cough*cough* As I was saying… we're not that complete without Laxus… come on, take a seat."

And so, the Master continues his speech… everyone kept on yelling at their coach's words of wisdom. You'll find it weird… but refreshing…

"So for now, the question is, who's gonna be the captain?" he continued.

Everyone fell dead quiet. Until Erza stepped in…

"I'll be the captain…"

Laxus stepped in too.

"No, I'll be the captain."

"NO, I'LL BE!" Natsu butted in, but was ignored.

"Let's settle this through votes-" the master said.

"No." Laxus said cutting off Master.

"How about we play a practice game? You be the captain on that side, I be the captain on this side. Whoever wins is hailed as the captain. Any problems with that, Erza?" he continued.

"None. But, be prepared. I won't let a 3rd year rule over us." Erza stated with a challenging tone.

"Like I would let a girl order me around." Laxus replied.

Erza gritted her teeth. "Don't take me as a girl here in the court."

"Hey, what about me?!" Natsu butted in, again.

"The role of the captain is not for child still on his diapers. Now get out there!" Laxus replied, pretty much annoyed at Natsu's constant whining.

Natsu just pouted at this. He's so cute when he pouts like that.

"M-mira-san? How come Erza is overconfident at this? I mean, shouldn't Laxus have more advantage here? Not like I doubt Erza." I turned to ask Mira-san. Who seem to quite know about the two.

"You seem to underestimate Erza. Its true Laxus has more advantage at this, but Erza is pretty much a good player herself. Erza is the best point guard here. She's the ace player here. A good shooter and a fast one. She really is good at this. Watch her…"

I was left dumbfounded at this. Not because of the things I just learned, but because of the terms I don't understand.

"So now… what do we do?" I asked, changing the topic.

"We cheer for them! Give me an F

A

I…"

Should've known about this already…

The game was good to watch. As Mira-san said, Erza really is a good player. She makes a good captain, but in terms of this, I think Laxus makes a better one. His whole team listens to every word he say. And then there's Gray, he's in Laxus' team, and half the points is thanks to his 3 point shooting. He's very accurate in shooting, his shots never miss, unless he is blocked by Natsu. Natsu is good in rebounding and blocking. He's on Erza's team, and thanks to his blocks, Gray could've scored 30 points this time.

Right now, the score is 32-30. Laxus' team on the lead. With 30 seconds remaining, Erza positioned herself on the 3 point line thingy. She jumped and was ready to shoot the ball.

"Gray! Block her!" Laxus shouted at Gray, who is currently the nearest to her. They seem to follow every word he says. Gray jumped and was ready to block Erza… when… something unexpected happened.

*Referee whistles*

I was still in shock even after a minute had passed. Laxus' team won by two points, well… thanks to Gray… All the members of the team were calling Gray a hero. I swear I saw Mira-san jaw dropped at what happened. Even the other cheerleaders were. Natsu and Elfman kept on saying 'Thank you!' with a 'thumbs up' pose. Laxus was still shocked at what he saw.

And Erza… Erza… Erza beat the hell out of Gray. And no, it wasn't because of her team losing because of him… well… it's something else…

"I-I'm sowy… I thought it w-was the b-ball…" Gray uttered bleeding on the floor.

"Ball my ass!" Erza exclaimed. She surely wants to beat Gray again if it weren't for Natsu stopping her.

And that's what happens when you accidentally groped someone's breast. Especially if that someone was _Erza_. Then making an excuse that you thought it was a ball.

"Erza… even after all of that… you can't change the fact that you're still a girl." Laxus said and lifted his right arm, ready to make a high five pose.

"*Sigh* I told you, don't take me as a girl in the court, _Captain_." She smiled and lifted her arm then high fived.

"Y-you just smiled… does this mean I'm forgiven…?" Gray, still lying on the floor, asked.

Erza moved closer to Gray. She smiled then…

Erza cracked her knuckles and took Gray by his collar.

"No way will I ever forgive you! You damn stalker! Stinking pervert! Just die a horrible death!"

"L-lucy… Save me…"

"No way! Solve your own problem!"

And this is the first day of me being a member of this club, Fairy Tail. And I have to admit, I'm glad I followed Natsu's advice.

* * *

_**To be continued.**_

**A/N: **Sorry for the wrong grammar. I mean I'm not perfect to know all the words right? Please Review!


End file.
